This invention relates to a loading apparatus which is advantageous for use in an optical disk apparatus, video tape recorder, video disk player, compact disk player and similar devices.
In an optical disk apparatus, video tape recorder, video disk player, compact disk player and and similar devices, a disk or magnetic tape serving as a recording medium, or a cartridge (cassette) storing the recording medium therein is loaded from a setting position to a recording and/or playback position (a loaded position) and unloaded from the recording and/or playback position to the setting position after completion of recording and/or playback. In the prior art this loading (unloading) has been performed by a motor.
An apparatus which executes the loading by the motor has an advantage in use because the force for pushing and inserting a cartridge into an insertion opening of the apparatus can be small, but it has a disadvantage that the motor can not be rotated and unloading can not be accomplished upon failure of the electric power supply.